It s Not Over
by Shalalosa
Summary: Porque cada palabra que salía de su boca, era una puñalada directo a su corazón ¿por qué las cosas no acababan de una vez? ¿por que no podía ser como antes? - Tweek ya no tiene sentido jugar, no te amo y nunca lo haré- y.. su corazón se rompió..


**P**alabras: 1518

**P**areja: Craig x Tweek

**S**erie: South park

**¿Q**ué escuchar? Les recomiendo que escuchen la canción en la cual me inspire o3o

**S**econdhand **S**erenade - **It**'s **N**ot **O**ver/ aunque no tiene nada que ver con el capitulo e_e.. no mucho(?).

**C**apítulo: it´s not over [ 1/1 ]

**L**os personajes no son míos (obviamente) son de **T**rey Parker & **M**att Stone.

* * *

**It´s Not Over**

Porque cada palabra que salía de su boca, era una puñalada directo a su corazón ¿por qué las cosas no acababan de una vez? ¿por que no podía ser como antes? - Tweek ya no tiene sentido jugar, no te amo y nunca lo haré- y.. pudo escuchar claramente como se rompía su corazón pero no se había acabado nunca se acababa.

…

…

Apretó la cobija entre sus manos, las traicioneras lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas y se perdían al estar en su barbilla, en efecto, lloraba.

Su respiración irregular, le dolía tanto el cuerpo.. y el corazón.. apretó los ojos y ahogo el llanto con su almohada, ¿Por qué tenia que terminar así? ¿Por qué.. Craig no entendía? ¿Por qué era así? ¿era su culpa? ¿acaso no había dado todo? .. más lagrimas, ya no quería seguir así, quería que todo volviera a ser como antes, sus costillas le dolían, su corazón latía fuerte contra su pecho y sus sollozos .. sus sollozos eran sofocados por la almohada, no quería preocupar a sus padres, no quería hacerlo. Ya estaban demasiado preocupados por los moretones que tenia en el cuerpo..

Aquellos que el decía haberse hecho por accidente.. más no era así, su respiración se entre corto. No, no quería que los recuerdos volvieran, no quería.. – C-cra-aig..- murmuro contra su almohada, escuchándose un murmuro sofocado y poco entendible.

...

* * *

...

_Tapo sus oídos, no él no quería escuchar eso, ¡no, no quería!_

_-C-criag, n-no-o .. p-p-uedo ca-ambi-iar.. yo.. yo puedo..-susurro con la voz rota, no quería.. no quería que se acabara, le amaba.. lo hacia.. de verdad.._

_Veía con dificultad a Craig dar vueltas por la habitación, sus manos en su cabello, tirando de él con fuerza, estaba cabreado. Sollozo, bajando la vista. La habitación de Craig se encontraba desordenada, había ropa tirada por todos lados, aunque claro Tweek se encontraba sentado en la orilla de la cama, sus manos apuñaban la tela de su pantalón, no quería.._

_Parpadeo algunas veces, intentando evitar así que las lagrimas se escaparan de sus ojos, muchas veces había visto así a Craig.. pero por como se sentía, sabia que las cosas no iban a terminar bien, no.. nunca lo hacían cuando Craig se enojaba._

_-TWEEK CARAJO, VEEME! – exclamo un Craig molesto, se había acercado al rubio, se hinco frente a él y le levanto la barbilla obligándolo a verlo.-Es una orden-dijo el pelinegro serio._

_-n-no! no quiero! –le empujo, lejos, no quería escucharlo, no.. el no podría soportarlo. _

_El pelinegro, resoplo irritado, se levanto y se volvió a hincar frente a el menor- Escúchame..-_

_-NO QUIERO! – Grito Tweek, llevándose la manos a los oídos, tirando un poco de su cabello, no quería escucharlo, no podría soportarlo._

_-Eres un imbécil! Escúchame, puta madre..-Gruño el pelinegro, lo único que quería era que le escuchara, no quería lastimarlo, tomo las muñecas del menor y le empujo a la cama, posicionándose sobre él, con una mano sosteniendo ambas muñecas posicionándolas por sobre la cabeza del rubio, su frente tocaba la frente de Tweek, los ojos de Craig fijos en los del menor, el cual apuñaba sus ojos como si de ello le fuese la vida._

_-¡ALEJATE! ¡ NO QUIERO!- grito el rubio tan fuerte como pudo, negaba repetidas veces con la cabeza, más tener la frente de Craig contra la suya se lo dificultaba._

_-Tweek… escúchame-Dijo en un susurro.- Amo a Clyde..- _

_Porque.. cada palabra que salía de la boca de Craig, era una puñalada a su corazón, un maldito golpe del cual no se podría recuperar, negaba repetidamente con la cabeza- ¡NO, NO, NO! no te.. escucho.. no.. te.. escucho.. –susurro lo ultimo con la voz rota.. le.. dolía demasiado.. ¿por que no podía ser como antes?._

_-No quiero dañarte..-_

_Hipo- m-mien-ntes.. lo.. estas.. hac..iendo..-susurro abriendo lentamente los ojos, para toparse con los negros de Craig, que le miraban arrepentido._

_-Lo siento..pero.. le amo a él, no a ti Tweek.. no tiene sentido jugar..ya no..-_

_Sollozo, y las lagrimas comenzaban a deslizarse por sus mejillas-miénteme.. dime que me amas.. –susurro.. Craig aparto la vista, soltando un suspiro al instante. –No te amo Tweek y nunca lo hare.. nunca lo hice.. te utilice.. y lo sabes..-.. y aquello termino de romper su corazón, se soltó del agarre de Craig y le empujo, no lo quería cerca, no ya no, se levanto de la cama y corrió hacia la puerta, la abrió y salió tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían, esperaba.. tenia la esperanza de que Craig le siguiera.. como antes.. pero no lo hizo.. este permaneció en el suelo, justo donde había caído después del empujón.._

_-Ya lo sabias.. –susurro el moreno a la nada, observando la puerta por donde Tweek se había ido.. era lo mejor simplemente era lo mejor.. aunque aquello.. le matase lentamente al igual que a el rubio._

_Simplemente.. ya no podía controlarse.. cada vez que alguien además de él le hablaba a Tweek se.. molestaba.. sentía como se hervía su sangre.. sentía que le intentaban robar algo suyo.. Tweek era suyo.. era.. el dolor que sentía en su pecho.. era.. indescriptible.. le dolía tanto tener que mentirle de aquel modo a Tweek.. llevo sus piernas contra su pecho, las abrazo y recargo su barbilla contra su rodilla, soltó un suspiro y cerro los ojos – es lo mejor- se prometió, pero en el fondo.. sabia que no era así._

_Tweek salió apresurado de la casa de los Tucker, las lagrimas que tanto había intentado retener, fluían sin tregua, se llevo la diestra a los ojos, tallando de una forma compulsiva sus ojos. ¡quería que dejaran de salir!, solamente quería eso._

_Corría por las calles sin ver realmente hacia donde se dirigía, su respiración se cortaba y.. ni siquiera le importaba, ya nada le importaba, si Craig ya no iba a estar con él, ya nada tenia sentido, ni siquiera el café, ni los duendes roba calzoncillos.. absolutamente nada.. el gobierno podía llegar y dejar en claro que si conspiraban en su contra y.. no le importaría..en absoluto.._

_Le gustaría.. volver atrás.. a cuando eran niños.. cuando no le gustaba Craig.. cuando no le amaba como lo hacia.. lo único que quería hacer ahora era llegar a su casa y encerrarse en su habitación y morir ahí.. sólo eso ¿era mucho pedir? ¿es que acaso le harían sufrir más?_

_Al parecer el destino opinaba que si, tan centrado estaba en su propia mente que.. cuando vio aquellos dos faros de luz, sintió como su corazón se paraba y comenzaba a bombear con muchas más intensidad._

_y.. todo se volvió negro.._

_-¿¡Tweek? ¡Oh dios mío, lo he matado!-_

…

* * *

...

...

Pero nunca se acababa, nunca se iba a terminar.. despertó, su cabeza, su cuerpo le dolía, pero donde más daño sentía era en su corazón…

Las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar sin parecer tener fin –Craig.. –susurro y comenzó a sollozar, quería que todo volviera a ser como era, lo quería a él!.

Aunque aquello significase que terminaría molido a golpes en más de una ocasión, porque si. Craig tenia problemas con la ira, muchos problemas.. y él los terminaba pagando..

La puerta se abrió lentamente, Craig asomo su rostro, la imagen era.. le causaba un nudo en la garganta que nunca había sentido, Tweek, abrazando sus piernas y con una almohada entre ellas, escuchaba algunos murmullos sofocados ¿no se estaría intentando matar…?

Entro completamente en la habitación, apretando el ramo de rosas que sostenía en su mano derecha, era un imbécil al creer que alejarlo y romperle el corazón seria la mejor manera de mantenerle a salvo, bajo la vista al piso, no sabia como decirle que todo aquello era mentira.. una vil mentira..

-Tweek… -

...

* * *

…

_Y es que aquello era un siclo sin fin, Craig le golpeaba y pensaba que las cosas se solucionarían si le alejaban.. pero nunca era así, los moretones en su cuerpo cada vez eran más notorios.. cada golpe le dolía menos.. hace mucho que los había dejado de sentir.. porque.. él amaba a Craig.. y aunque tuviese que olvidar que aquello era destructivo.. si con eso podía estar con Craig.. lo iba a hacer.._

Craig observo el nombre en aquella lapida.._ Tweek Tweak.. su_ Tweek.. había muerto..

Y todo era su culpa..

-Lo siento tanto…- susurro al viento, depositando un ramo de rosas sobre la tumba de su amado, porque si hubiese entrado a terapia antes.. si se hubiese podido controlar, las cosa serian tan diferentes, no le habría golpeado como lo había hecho tantas veces.. si no fuese tan cobarde..

Nada de eso hubiese pasado. ¿Por qué no lo hizo antes? ¿Por qué en lugar de golpearle como lo hacia.. no le besaba y le decía lo mucho que lo quería?.Hizo lo que nunca había hecho, lloro, dejo que las lagrimas se deslizaran libremente por sus mejillas..el nudo en su garganta, el dolor en su pecho, en su corazón – si no .. fuese tan.. cobarde.. tu.. nunca te habrías suicidado Tweek.. perdóname-

Pero ya no tenia sentido pedirle perdón..

Lo hecho, hecho estaba y aunque rogara e implorara..

Nada cambiaria

_Nunca_

..

…

•••**~Fin del capitulo~**•••

* * *

**Nota de autora:**

Jo-der! Jo-der! DD: al principio no me gusto como termino el capitulo, antes (cuando aún no lo terminaba, ni lo subia) sentía que el final cagaba todo el jodido capitulo.. estoy más conforme con este final~ pero se me hace tan.. no se.. ¿emo? ¿deprimente?.

De cualquier forma en esto termina :3 , se aceptan opiniones, criticas, insultos.. da igual de todas formas no leo(?) xDD valeee no.. si leo e_e, no tengo nada mejor que hacer u3ú además me gusta saber las opiniones :/ así que si tienen dudas, quejas díganlo ~

Shalalosa fuera ~!

•••**~ Fin de la N/A ~**•••


End file.
